heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Megahuman
Megahumans or Homo Trascendent are the next link of the human evolution. They are humans with a unique genetic component called Darwin-Gene which gives them superpowers. History Their origin is the result of a time paradox caused by Bradley Jackson. Bradley accidentally, went back in time to the year 1 AD and, Finding a couple, the eye to say they planned to have a child, but they were worried what would the rest, and there, Bradley intervened. Bradley, came at night to the man's house while he slept, and so disgusting to him taking a semen sample, and as an additive he put Darwiniser in the semen sample, so the child would be a Megahuman, and then he went to the girl's house and injected the semen sample. The next morning, he went to see the reaction of the aforementioned couple, and it was then discovered that they were Mary and Joseph, and the child was going to have, it was Jesus, the Very First Megahuman of all the history. This time travel revealed that the megahumans are products of a time paradox caused by one of them. Volume 1: Rising Rise of the Hero Since then they have been for years in anonymity, but that changed when a megahuman called Bradley Jackson, discovered on his powers after he was struck by lightning. Awakening of the Next Generation This megahuman was the only one in his place of origin, but when he broke the rules of physics by creating a wormhole right through the space-time continuum, the same young innocent people caught and, during his stay in the wormhole, their DNA was rewritted and when they became into megahumans. Exposed The Runaways came to Los Angeles to avenge Bradley by turning them into Megahumans, resulting in a battle in Griffith Park, killing three members of The Runaways and exposing to the world the existence of people with superpowers. The victims of that battle was: Rocket Man, Vulcanus and Toto (In that order). Rocket Man was cut in half at the hip by a razor wind of Carter, Vulcanus was stabbed in the chest and then cut his throat with a katana by Connor and Toto died by a uncontrollable nuclear explosion (Bradley teleported to Russia and use its intangibility to send Toto underground before he exploded stopping him from killing innocent people). Volume 2: Synthetic Forced Evolution After the murder of Vulcanus, Rocket Man and Toto, Lucifer created the Darwiniser to create more megahumans for his evil purposes. He use Metatron to abduct innocent young people, to be used as lab rats. At the first sign of manifestation of powers of each of them, Lucifer's release in Los Angeles to receive training and then machinery the rest of his master plan. The Fallen Villians When Lucifer perfected the Darwiniser, he use it in himself, and acquired both wanted power, the ability to absorb and increase the powers of others, and use their new power to steal The Runaways' abilities, excluding Mother Theresa's powers (As he not seemed useful). The Fallen Heroes After taking the powers of his former colleagues, the teleport along with Bradley and his team, to draw your attention. After he self-teleport to where Bradley and his team are, he quickly steal the powers to Thunderbolt and Chichi. Ralph fought with all his strength and with all the powers of his team members (Excluding Bradley, Chichi, Ronin, Thunderbolt, Blake and Carter, but including Toto and Vulcanus), but in the end Lucifer steal each and every one of his copied powers. Then he remove the powers of Carter, Ronin and Blake (in that order), leaving Bradley as the last man standing but, that proved ephemeral as Lucifer use his Mega Lightning (Absorbed from Ralph, who copied from Mother Theresa) in an attempt to overload Bradley and kill him, but instead left him in a coma. Resurrection of Justice Repowered Lucifer's Silblings Duel of Olympians The New Ascension Volume 3: Disease Mega-Rookies Argentinian Rogues Erasing Abilities Rouge Battle Area 51 Incarcelated Volume 4: Ancestors The First Megahuman The First Megahuman President The Power of Argentina Joining the Minions Another Cure Murder in the White House The Purification Volume 5: Extraterrestrial Another Clone Volume 6: Destiny Volume 7: Legacy Types Elemental These are the megahumans whose powers are associated with the manipulation of elements. Psycho These are the megahumans which have psychic powers for example: Telekinesis or Telepathy. Potentisapien These have the powers related to the interaction with other superpowers. Hawkingstein These have the powers related to science stuff, for example: Technopathy, Magnekinesis or Speed Control. Somanian These owns powers integrated to the user's body, for example: Healing Factor, Enhanced Hearing or Underwater Respiration. Animalian These have powers related to animals, for example: Animal Imitation. Chimera When someone has more of one superpower which are from different categories, this type is called Chimera. Enhanced Humans Those which received thier powers synthetically, by using Darwiniser, Chikara, Jobs Pills or Eisei. Mystical Humans Those which received thier powers through supernatural forms or other Megahuman gave them powers. Protogenoi These are the ones who transcended beyond the limits of both their powers and emotional, and managed to evolve them as the point of having godlike power. Known Megahumans and their powers *Jesus Christ/Farooq Dahuach/Jesse Christian - Leptokinesis and Immortality (Deceased, killed by Brian). *George Washington/Jorge Gigena/John Doe - Spatio-Chronokinesis (Deceased, killed by Connor). *Bradley Jackson - Motion Manipulation and Precognitive Artistry, later evolved into Spatio-Chronokinesis. **Taylor Jarvis - Phoenix Mimicry and Psychic Link. **Daphne Jarvis - Adoptive Muscle Memory and Psychic Link. **Jessica Jarvis - Vibrokinesis and Psychic Link. *Ronin Charles - Umbrakinesis, previously Gravitokinesis. *Blake Parker - Power Replication, previously Hydrokinesis (Formerly Weakened). *Carter Michael - Aerokinesis and Enhanced Strength (Lost, eventually restored). *Connor James Crighton - Healing Touch, later evolved into Vita-Mortokinesis. *The Neo Olympians: **Lucifer Mercury - Motion Manipulation and Enhanced Power Absorption (Deceased). **Caleb Mercury - Teleportation and Remote Teleportation (Weakened and lost, killed by the virus). **Spencer Mercury - Elementokinesis (Formerly Suppressed). **Harvey Mercury - Telekinesis and Telepathy (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). **Morgan Mercury - Enhanced Strength (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). *The Runaways: **Iceberg Lad - Cryokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Nimbus - Smoke Mimicry (Lost, eventually restored). **Boombox - Sonokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Vulcanus - Geo-Thermokinesis (Deceased, killed by Connor). **Surge - Electrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Laser Man - Plasma Generation and Energy Absorption (Lost, eventually restored). **Bulldozer - Metal Mimicry (Lost, eventually restored). **Hellhound - Pyrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Neo-Vortex - Atmokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Mother Theresa - Mega Lightning (Formerly Suppressed). **Cerberus - Super Strength and Underwater Breathing (Lost, eventually restored). **Rainbow Quartz - Hallucikinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Metatron - Ergokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). **Toto - Radiokinesis (Deceased). **Rocket Man - Flight (Deceased, killed by Carter). **Brainshock - Telepathy (Lost, eventually restored). *Nahuel Espigares - Sand Mimicry, previously Spider Mimicry (Fomerly Deceased). *The Synthenoids: **Fumetsu Kensei - Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality. **Power Kid - Power Reflection and Enhanced Strength. **Ralph - Intuitive Aptitude and Intuitive Replication (Lost, eventually self-restored). ***Jesus - Post-Mortem Power Absorption (Deceased, killed by Ralph). **Terra - Terrakinesis (Formerly Suppressed). **Phantom - Intangibility. **The Roman - Invisibility. **The Clairvoyant - Clairvoyance and Enhanced Strength (Formerly Weakened). **Cisco - Enhanced Strength and Senses (Formerly Suppressed). **Thunderbolt - Mentokinesis and Power Negation Field (Lost, eventually restored). **Boy Wonder - Telekinesis, Super Speed, Heat Vision and Ice Breath. **Technus - Technopathy and Enhanced Strength. **Chichi - Power Detection, Precognitive Dreaming and Enhanced Strength. (Lost, eventually restored). **Gabe - Flight, Psychometry, Psychometric Telepathy and Psychometric Power Replication. **John Steele - Microwave Generation. *Jackson Maxwell - Telekinesis. *Jackie Maxwell - Gerontokinesis. *Ralph's Victims (Deceased, all killed by Ralph): **Jacob Maxwell - Electro-Magnetokinesis. **Mason Armstrong - Impenetrable Skin. **Kayla Turner - Dynamic Camouflage. **Carlos Perez - Imprinting. **Yuki Masahashi - Freezing. **Patrick O'Dilan - Oneirokinesis. **John Jesper - Metallokinesis. **Cole Montgomery - Accelerated Probability. **Homer Bernstein - Cloaking. **Danielle Egnew - Telepathy and Clairvoyance. **Walker Gills - Machine Overshadowing. **Zoe Johnston - Chrysopoeia. **Boone Faustus - Chlorokinesis. **Blaire Faustus - Blue Pyrokinesis. *Donovan Carson - Photokinesis. *Mariko Yukimura - Video Game Transportation. *Harper Arnold - Flight and Scintillakinesis. *Jamie Carpenter - Magnetokinesis (Formerly Suppressed). *Skye Gilliam - Hydrokinesis. *Danielle Bates - Animal Morphing and Animal Transformation. *The Tough Gang: **Lord Midas - Chrysopoeia (Suppressed and lost, killed by the virus). **Emilio Caputi - Liquifaction (Formerly Suppressed). **Ulises Rios - Shattering, later evolved into Disintegration. **Alfredo - Phasing, previously Activation and Deactivation. **Ignacio Bernal - Telekinesis. **Ivan - Motor-Skill Manipulation and Object Manipulation. **Santino Rios - Persuasion (Deceased, unintentionally killed by Ulises). **Camila Violante - Lie Detection (Deceased, accidentally killed by Stefano Rimoldi). *Stefano Rimoldi - Enhanced Strength. *Chamille - Shapeshifting (Lost, eventually restored). *Dylan Ramirez - Enhanced Hearing (Deceased, accidentally killed by Ignacio). *Rodrigo Rivarola - Heliokinesis. *Stefano Petracci - Impenetrable Skin (Formerly Suppressed). *Nico Plencovich - Invisibility. *Franco Plencovich - Pyrokinesis. *Brian Gigena - Potentikinesis and Cyberpathy. *Christian Topher - Power Absorption (Lost and deceased, killed by the virus). *Joey - Enhanced Synesthesia, Pathokinesis and Seismic Burst. *Clint Boyle - Flight. *Devon Johnson - Enhanced Strength. *Wade Kent - Super Speed. *Jonathan Madrid - Heat Vision. *Kenny Ramón Washington - Freezing and Ice Breath. *Josh Montgomery - Invisibility. *David Lloyd - Cyberpathy. *Thomas Hewii Fuller - Fire Breathing. *Spencer L. Symons - Mega Lightning. *Jonathan Angel Tiscareno - Heat Generation. *Rufus Carter - Water Mimicry. *Marc Sanders - Ergokinesis. *Alex Miramontes - Mnemokinesis. *Chris Bishop - Cyberpathy and Memory Storage. *Abby Crighton - Water Mimicry. *Cameron Crighton - Cyberpathy. *Timothy Herrera - Flyrokinesis. *Sebastian Daniels - Seismic Burst. *Rowan Simpson - Terrakinesis. *Chris Ferrell - Claircognizance. *The Triple Tricksters: **Reese Blanchard - Power Replication. **Scott MacArthur - Regenerative Healing Factor. **Cooper Hofstadter - Seismic Burst. *Paul Dahuach - Cyberpathy. *Juan Manuel Chavez - Cyberpathy. *Andres Conty - Cyberpathy. *Maria - Cyberpathy. *Tyrone Hagins - Camouflage and Cyberpathy. *Jesse Nazareth - Claircognizance and Proximity Replication. *Jerome Daarol - Hallucikinesis. *Jonah Tague - Super Speed. *Edward Thatch - Thiriokinesis. *Joseph James - Accelerated Probability and Electrokinesis. *Raymond Fell - Radiokinesis (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Wesley Bones - Underwater Breathing (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Georgia Bones - Fire Breathing. *Amanda Rooney - Persuasion. *Heather Rooney - Regenerative Healing Factor and Immortality (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Uriel di Tello - Precognitive Artistry. *Donna di Tello - Precognitive Artistry (Lost and deceased, killed by Christian). *Jupiter Zimmerman - Electrokinesis (Lost, eventually restored). *Jesus' Victims (killed by Jesus): **Nikolai Lloyd - Super Intelligence. **Jaxon Berglund - Health Optimization. **Nathan Thompson - Bliss & Horror Inducement. **Imogen Allen - Heat Breath. **Cora Hunter - Cyberpathy. **Kate Fletcher - Size Manipulation. **Rene Rodriquez - Flyrokinesis. **Frankie Owen - Spontaneus Combustion. **Maddox Baker - Opinokinesis. **Will Booth - Form Duplication. **Skyler Stein - Empathy. **Harris Maheswaran - Avikinesis. *Sue Carbonell - Toxigenesis. *Dodger Carbonell - Poison Immunity. *Andrew Fairweather - Enhanced Memory. *Westley Parker - Mega Lightning. *Hunter Little - Teleportation and Remote Teleportation. *Thiago Chalon - Body Insertion and Possessive Teleportation. *Pablo Pelourson - Regenerative Healing Factor. *Marshall Lincoln - Fear-Empowered Strength. *Barton Samedi - Hallucikinesis. *Fletcher Johnston - Constriction. *Eiyū-tachi: **James Cameron - Empathic Mimicry. **Paloma Cameron - Enhanced Strength, Agility and Reflexes. **Claire Crighton - Rapid Cell Regeneration and Healing. **Ando Charles - Gravitokinesis. **Alex Parker - Intuitive Aptitude and Intuitive Empathic Replication. **Dante Parker - Hydrokinesis. **Amy Michael - Amokinesis and Super Intelligence. **Michael Bates - Animal Morphing. **Arthur Carson - Telepathy. **Barbara Yukimura - Electrokinesis. **Riley Gilliam-Carpenter - Cryokinesis. **Darwin Curda - Motion Manipulation and Precognitive Artistry. **Francis Arnold - Precognitive Artistry and Cyberpathy. Notes *Before they were exposed, this species used to be called Indigo Children or Transhumans. *The Synthenoids which couldn't protect themselves recived the Chikara in order to give them self-protection. *Once power is absorbed and another is acquired, the Darwin-Gene adapts and becomes immune to Power Absorption. *Ralph, Lucifer/Jesus, Blake, Christian, Reese, James and Alex stole/copied the next powers: List of Absorbed/Replicated Abilities. *The next Megahumans on the list: **Born with powers: Jesse Christian, Samson, Bradley, Jacob, Jackson, Jackie, Carlos, Yuki, Zoe, Danielle, John Jesper, Patrick, Blaire, Boone, Cole, Walker, Homer, Kayla, Mason, Jupiter, Amanda, Heather, Donna, Uriel, Georgia, Wesley, Raymond, Reese, Cooper, Scott, Jerome, Edward, Nikolai, Nathan, Skyler, Harris, Will, Maddox, Frankie, Kate, Rene, Imogen, Jaxon, Dodger, Sue, Fletcher, Barton, James, Paloma, Alex Parker, Ando, Claire, Amy, Arthur, Barbara, Francis, Dwayne, Riley and Michael. ***But, others born with powers because they are clones: Carter, Lucifer, Caleb, Harvey, Morgan, Spencer Mercury and Christian. ***Daphne, Jessica and Taylor are clones generated from Bradley's cutted fingers of his right toe, who he regenerates with his healing power resulting into three female clones of him. **Recived power when Bradley broke the rules of physics and create a wormhole who trapped people accelerating their evolution: Iceberg Lad, Mother Theresa, Cerberus, Rainbow Quartz, Ronin, Nimbus, Metatron, Boombox, Vulcanus, Surge, Blake, Laser Man, Bulldozer, Hellhound, Neo-Vortex, Brainshock, Rocket Man and Toto. ***Brian, recived those powers as an user of the Raito. **Recived superhuman strength from the Chikara: Carter, Power Kid, Gabe, Technus and The Clairvoyant. **Recived power from the prototype version of the Darwiniser: Kensei, Thunderbolt, Cisco, The Roman, Phantom, The Clairvoyant, Power Kid, Boy Wonder, Technus, Terra, Ralph, John Steele, Gabe and Chichi. ***Nahuel, was injected with an imperfect version of the prototype version, giving him "Impure" powers, that killed him as his power was used (Which Nahuel couldn't stop it). But eventually Connor, bring him back to life. **Recived power from the perfected version of the Darwiniser: Lucifer, Connor, Donovan, Mariko, Harper, Jamie, Skye and Danielle. ***But other recive a replica of the Darwiniser made with the Connor's blood: Clint, Devon, Jonathan Madrid, Jonathan Tiscareno, Josh, Thomas, Kenny, David, Marc, Rufus, Spencer L. Symons, Alex Miramontes, Chris Bishop, Timothy, Cameron, Abby, Chris Ferrell, Tyrone, Jesse Nazareth, Jonah, Joseph, Wade, Thiago, Andrew, Hunter, Westley and Marshall. **Recived power from Brian: Lord Midas, Alfredo, Ulises, Santino, Camila, Emilio, Ignacio, Ivan, Stefano Rimoldi, Stefano Petracci, Chamille, Rodrigo, Franco, Nico, Joey and Dylan. ***And also give to Boy Wonder: Heat Vision, Ice Breath and Super Speed. **Recived cyberpathy from the Jobs Pills: Paul, Brian, Chavez, Maria, Andres, Tyrone, Cora and Francis. **Recived rapid cell regeneration from the Eisei: Pablo and some patients with terminal cancer. *The Megahumans possess the following weakness: *#Voorhees Virus. *#A Solar/Lunar Eclipse, leave megahumans temporarily powerless. *#A Blue Moon, alter the Darwin-Genes, either disrupting, reversing or destabilizing them, but their effects disappear at the end of it. *#The Hawking radiation released from a white hole, can increase the powers of a megahuman making them uncontrollable. Trivia *When Ralph becomes Jesus, it shapeshifts, and his appearance resembles to The Great Red Dragon, from William Blake's painings.